i hate this part
by prinsesofmiddelaerth0
Summary: superman has gone in heat and he wants batman as his partner, how wil batman react ?


Writer: prinsesofmiddelaerth0.

Title: I Hate this part.

Genre: rated m for slash and lemon.

Warning: angst.

Superman and batman are not mine but the story is.

Date:13-4-2012

story line: batman stars at the dark gothem sky. Not knowing that superman has gone in heat. And he wants him.

i always wanted to rite a story about superman going in heat en ravesing batman now if finally don it I'm so happy.

Man/man slash don't like don't read. Its my first story so don't be to hard on princess yumi.

I Hate this part.

I'm watching to the pitch dark sky scattered with stars, wondering about how far they are. Than I wake up out of my dream. I hear something shifting I'm startled when I see the red cape of superman. So what where you dreaming about batsy. A bit embarrassed being cought of guard and daydreaming or is it night dreaming now, I answer irritated whatever boy scout what are you doing here anyway. There is silence, I turn my head to look at him, he is staring at me. It's like my hart is stabt by a nail. I suppress the pain as I ask him again what are you doing heir anyway as i turn away from his gaze. Still no answer, I feel his eyes boring in my back, than I feel the pain again this time its in my stomach. I jump to my feet as I shout at him stop doing that. He laughs at me and says I'm coming for you. I stair at him not understanding at all. What are you talking about. I'm going to make you mine, he stares in to my eyes I feel a shiver ran down my spine, a little voice in my head says run but I want to now so I ask, what are you talking about, are you sick. No he says not moving his gaze I want to fuck you. My mind goes blank what,what is going on did he just wrealy say that is he losing his mind. I stare back at him I'm dumbfound. He's blue eyes show now trace of insanity or doubt. Your kidding I'm trying to laughs it sounds more like a farmer with toothache, than I crawl at him its not funny in my deep batman voice. He stares at me I'm not joking. He takes a step at me al my senses tell me to run, but I stand dare watching him as he approaches me. When he is a arm length away from me I can see the lust en desire burning in his eyes. I think shit he wrealy is going to do this, I take a step back. He looks at me don't let me force you it will only last longer and it will hurt more. I stare at him no you are not going to doe anything with me not now not ever I'm going to walk away now and you are going to chill down. And how do you want to fight me, I curse under my breath he is rite I stand powerless against his power I maybe batman but I'm just human my self. He is just a step away from me now he graphs me, his hands are like steel I can't move a inch, because he is taller then me he looks down on me gases in to my eyes, don't do this I pleat wile a shifter ripples through my body. I gaze down on him not that he is small but I'm a well head bigger than him I gaze down in to his blue eyes he says to me don't do this his eyes fillet with determination to fight, a ripple of pleasure going trough my spine yes fight my beloved one that will make me want you more. His grip becomes thither around my arm, I try to move but I can't move a inch little sparks of panic explode in to my brain. shit if I just could get to my belt I could do something my train of thoughts is abruptly disturbed when I feel I'm lifted of the ground where at the same hide now. '' when he lifts of in to the velvet black sky covered with sparkling stars, I stare at the beautiful sky for a moment forgetting what is going on than I feel his warm lips on my throat I gasph, I whisper darkly put me down on the ground superman now. I feel how his grip tightens on my waist I gasp as the air is pushed out of me. He whispers in my ear make me, than he hits a nerve I try to struggle out of his grasp but I slowly feel how the air is pressed out of me as he increases the pressure on my body, I gasp stop I can't, the last thing I see are the black sky and his stars before everything go's black. I open my eyes I stare up at the night sky wheal I feel a lite throbbing head ache I blink my throat is so dry swallowing hurts '' I need some water but than it hits me where am I ? As I look around in the sparkling white camber '' this is not the mansion as I look up I don't think this is in Gothem either and most important of al if this is not the mansion or gothem then way the hell am I naked, I have to get out of here, then I hear his voice so you are awake, superman appears out of nowhere on the other side of the room. Startle I ask what ? Then remember everything, panic explodes in to my very core . Cold as ice I ask where am I ''you are in my house now. That was not the question superman, he grins at me oke we are at the north grip on the white blankets increases, what! I snarl at him why De hell did you bring me hear! After the my angered voice fades away the room returns to his dead silence, he just stars at me he's eyes raging over my body, answer me i say through gritted teeth, he lifts an eyebrow didn't i already tell you. And than he moves faster than i can see in a blink of an eye he is on top of me, he is holding my arms above of me, get of me i say in a deadly voice now ore else, he looks down on me he brings his face close to mine ore what he whispers. Than the panic finally overpowers me i start to trash around under the man of steel i can feel him shift and let go of my hands. i growl like a wounded lion and attack him whit al my mite apparently surprised i tackle him we tumble of the bed, he try's to hold me down but i kick en stomp. After we struggled whit each other for several minutes, i feel my strength draining and i just sit on the white ground panting. i lift my head to look at him he isn't even out of breath yet, you dame chriptoniyan i whisper as i try to get may breathing undercontrol. Than i feel his arm around my waist i turn as cold as ice, as it seems my hart stops beating for a second. Let go of me! As i yell my voice breaks. My naked body starts to shifter because my body head is dropping in the cold room, he whispers in my ear no never now come he turns me to the bed his arms still around my waist, and again out of nowhere there is a glass of water en a red pill on the bed. i refuse to walk so he pushes me. at the bed he tells me to take te pill. 'no'' my voice is dark whit anger. But than he puts the pill in his mound and takes a gulp from the water, what are you, but than he pushes me down his mound plastered on mine he forces my mound open and the pill and the water are poured in my mouth i feel how a bit of the water trickles over my cheek. i refuse to swallow i try to move my head but his lips ore unmovable plastered on mine. Than he starts to kiss me a deep siring hot kiss makes me forget not to swallow. i swallow everything, i''m dazed i stare at the ceiling that apparently is see through i stare at the dark sky covert in white sparkling body becomes hot my mound is slytly open and when i breath out little white clouds form. i feel how big warm Hands Carres my skin i get the goose bumps i shifter, i feel the warm hand caressing my neck than my chest, i feel the hand on my stomach, i whisper no. But I'm already hart and i feel how the warm hand closing around my throbbing dick my Bach arch when i feel the warm hotness of his mouth a soft moan escapes my throat i try to move away from the hotness that drives me crease but i downt have strength in my body at all I'm totally limp i can only feel the burning of his touch, my mind go's blank as i come i stare up at the sky when my loud moan fills the white room i whisper o god help me. My body is still shaking from what seems like a inferno exploded in to my very mind. When i feel his lips on my throat burning like fire 'stop'' my voice is just a whisper, he ignores me and kisses every inch of my body until i feel like on fire no more i mutter. He lifts his head en looks at something that's next to me i turn my head to see what he is looking at and out of nowhere there is a white bottle filth whit transparent fluid in it. i feel how his hard one rubs over me as he leans over me to grab the bottle. He puts it on the bed as he grasp my legs and spreads them, i stare at the him and than at the bottle''no don't do this stop'' no i wont stop his voice is Low and makes me shiffer and my heart throb, he puts some of the lube on his fingers. While sitting between my legs he doesn't says a word and rubs his finger against my opening i yelp because the fluid is ice cold i try to kick him but he catchs my feet in mit air stop i whisper as my body begins to tremble when he puts the first finger in i feel sick because of the pain, but whit the second and third finger pain hits me like tidal waves,tears trickle down my cheek'' so just one more'', I find the strength to yell no! no more! shhh it will soon feel when when the last finger trust in to my it hits a spot, my senses spiral out of control my eyes widen as sweet pleasure rocks my very core. He looks at me I found it. i see how he grasp the lube en begins to rub it on his dick he grasp my legs and pleases himself before my opening time it self seem to stop as my voice as dead himself whispers while boring through its blue eyes say if you do this il never forgive you. I see something chance in his eyes but just as soon as it came its gone, he trust in to me white hot pain ripples to my body whit wide eyes i stare at the dark sky as my scream fills the white room as he penetrates me searing pain that blazes a white-hot trail through my body, my hands grab the white blankets he stops moving he leans over me''are you all right? I look at him my eyes blazing get out of me I pant. No he whispers as he starts moving pain waves over me clouding my mind. But than he hits it again my mind go's blank with pleaser making my hole body tinkle a loud moun escapes me as my hole body begins to feels like I'm melt from the inside out. I feel how his body touching mine when he moves in and out of me it feels like electricity and it becomes harder to breathe when it feels like my dams are breaking, he whispers in my ear you are the one that i think about always, his voice husky and low telling me you are the one that I'm feeling, you are the one that I'm loving ain't no other, that's like you my dam breaks don't let me go i scream than i feel the warm hotness in myself he has finally come my world becomes one big blur my body is numb i stare at the dark sky the stars are fading the sky turns purple whit my last strength i whisper god so mutch beauty, as my world turns pitch black. End


End file.
